She's got this thing about her
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Grace and Will have only just gotten together but what happens when her mother gets sick he has to meet the parents. The up coming adoption will Grace adopt Annie too ? Based on the 2014
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- So soon

 **Hi Guys so It's my first time at writing Annie but hopefully you all like this. Anyway as much as I love the 1982 move I have fallen in love with the 2014 version and characters so this is my take on what happened after the movie a short chapter to start with to get the story rolling Reviews and suggestions are more than welcome.**

Grace had woken up with her cell phone ringing loudly waking them both up. Usually it was work calling her instead of calling will but this time, this time it was different and now unable to sleep she was sitting outside in the garden on the decking in a pair of leggings, vest top and an oversized knitted beige jumper nursing a cup of tea. Pulling her knees up to her chest she leaned her head on her knees as she stared off into space that lost in her thoughts she never heard the sliding doors open or the sound of feet coming towards her. Startled at the feeling of a kiss being pressed to her shoulder she almost dropped her cup of tea as the owner of said kiss sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his side and she buried her face into his neck.

"Hey…..what are you doing up its passed two in the morning?" Asked Will slipping his hand under her jumper rubbing her back.  
"My dad phoned…I couldn't get back to sleep"  
"Everything okay baby?"  
"No mum…..mum is….she's sick really sick. The doctors have given her a week. Dad asked me to come home. Can…..do you…..could you and Annie come with me I would really like you…..you to meet her before she…." Grace choked out determined not to cry.  
"Oh baby of course we will. I'll get us cover for first thing in the morning and we can leave first thing."

Grace nodded and set her cup on the decking and clung to him tightly much like a koala on a tree and this time she couldn't help the single tear that rolled down her cheek. Grace had always been close to her mum and dad even after she moved from West Virginia to Manhattan to go to University she still phoned them every other night, they'd even spoken to Will and Annie a lot but now she was told she was losing her mum and there was nothing that they could do.

Will sat holding her and he could feel that lone tear fall from her cheek on his skin where the end of the neck of his t-shirt ended and held onto her tighter. He also knew the she needed sleep for the car ride tomorrow. Standing up he helped Grace up and grabbed her cup as he took her hand lacing their fingers and together they walked into the house. They made a quick detour to put the cup in the kitchen and headed to his bedroom but as they passed Annie's bedroom Grace stopped and pushed the door open gently as not to wake her and leaned against the door frame as they watched the ten year old sleep soundly next to her dog. Grace leaned her head against the door frame and relaxed back against him as she felt his arms wrap around her his hands coming to rest on her lower stomach.

Finally though they headed back to bed. They climbed in to the large comfortable bed Will unconsciously reaching out for her as Grace lay down going straight into his arms laying her head on his shoulder. With his other hand he lay in on her hip beneath her clothing caressing the skin gently as he watched her eyes flutter closed and she fell back asleep. It took him a bit longer but the sound of her breathing soon lulled him to sleep after he made sure the alarm was still set for the usually time they would get up at for working.

The next morning Annie walking into the living room bright and early like she usually did despite it being the summer holidays and seen Grace dressed and ready for the day. Annie always showered and dressed before going to the living room a habit she found hard to brake. Climbing over the arm of the chair she sat half on the couch her feet hanging over the edge and leaning over Grace facing her. (I seen them sitting like the in a video of them I watched). Grace smiled a soft little smile and ran her fingers through the young girl's hair as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Annie had asked what was going on with the suitcases by the door and Graced had explained they were going to West Virginia and why and Annie took it surprisingly well, even though she had only skyped and shared phone calls with the Grace's mum she was rather fond of her. And that's exactly how Will found them. Walking over to them he leaned down pressing a kiss to the back of Annie's head then one to Grace's lips one that was probably more passionate and deeper than it should be with Annie practically sitting on her knee.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked running his finger over her eyebrow down the side of her face.  
" Not really about an hour or so managed to pack the suitcases"  
"We can leave as soon as breakfast is finished everything has been sorted"  
"What would you like for breakfast" Asked Grace

Getting an answer of toast she stood from the couch and went to the kitchen making them both their toast pouring coffee for will and orange juice for herself and making sure there was coffee to fill their travel mugs too.

After breakfast of which Grace had none so Will made her take a breakfast bar they loaded everything into the car and started the long journey to West Virginia. Will was worried about Grace she was quiet and withdrawn, of course he didn't blame her he was just worried because it was so unlike her.

The drive back to Grace's childhood home was long, seven and half hours to be precise. Annie had sat in the middle of the Large SUV car so she could see everything around her she said while Grace sat in the passenger seat with her hand on Will's thigh as he drove and he placed his hand on her leg higher than it probably should be beneath her dress giving her the skin to skin contact only taking his hand away when he really needed to but he would put it right back where it was before.

With the movement of the car, his caresses and massages of her thigh lulled her off to a sleep about half way through the drive and Grace slept the rest of the way. He knew she probably would have wanted him to wake her but knowing she only got an hour or so during the night he took the executive decision to let her sleep. Annie however basically talked and sang the whole where there only stopping when they stopped for the bathroom or gas both glad Grace had prepared food for the journey so they didn't have to stop for any processed things.

Once they got to the town he hated to do it but he woke her up unsure of how to get there. Grace eyes fluttered open her head still leaning against the cold window. Rubbing her eyes she placed her hand on his that was on her thigh to keep it in place as she adjusted in the seat so she was sitting properly she gave him direction's to hers. Pulling up into the drive way of the large family home.

All three of them climbed out of the car Will immediately grabbing the suit cases out of the trunk of the car as Grace's dad Danny came out of the door on to the porch. Grace looked at Will and smiled a tiny smiled before walking over to her dad and went straight into his arms as Will and Annie joined them getting introduced to Danny.

Going inside they were shown around the house then given a little while to get themselves ready before dinner. By the time they arrived due to traffic and then had dinner it was going to be too go to the hospital so they decided to go the next day. Grace walked into the kitchen as smiled at the site of Will and Annie helping her dad to dish up the dinner.

After dinner Danny decided to take Annie for ice cream leaving Grace and Will alone for a while. Deciding to Will on a walk around the grounds hand and hand only stopping once they got to the old barn. Walking to the back Grace pulled on blanket down from of the side laying it down and sat down on the hay at the back. No one could see them but the could see out at the sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO_MOMMA?**

 **A/N Alright guys its 11 am and I have already studied and wrote 28 pages of work now im typing this. Hope you all like this chapter. MUTURE CONTENT warning (not the best at these scene. READ AND REVIEW.**

"It's beautiful out here" Spoke Will pressing a kiss to her neck.  
"Mmm I Love it here I used to always come out here to watch the sunset after they got the new barn mum would always leave a blanket and torch out here" said Grace wiping away a tear.

Grace tilted her head capturing lips in a kiss and smiled as he deepened it. Turning in his arms to face him she wrapped her arms around him as their tongues clashed together as their hands started to caress each other. Leaning back down into the hay Grace pulled him with her so he was laying on top of her and she untucked his shirt from his pants then undid his pants.

"Grace, baby wait we're out side." Spoke Will his forehead against hers.  
"I know. Please I….i need to forget just for a bit…..i need to feel you."

Will nodded connecting his lips back to her again as she pushed down his pants and boxers grasping his tall hardening member in her hand making him even harder. Gasping he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth as his hand ran up her thigh pushing up her dress and he grasped her lace panties in her hands pulling them down and off.

His finger found her clit as he began rubbing her sensitive nub before slipping lower and pushing into her making sure she was ready. Grace moaned her lips next to his ear as he removed his finger from her and lined his member with her and pushed into her a little at first then all the way in as far as she would let him. Giving her a second to adjust he brushed her nose with his and pressed a kiss to her lips as he began to move. Grace moaned wrapping her legs around his waist allowing him deeper and gripped onto his sides, her head tilted back into the hay as she moved with his thrusts. Will was close and he knew he couldn't last much longer. Knowing she was close to he reached between them rubbing her clit again as he moved deeper and harder her walls contracting and tightening around him, her moans and gasps pushing him to his limit and he poured himself into her as she too came gasping her name. Letting her ride out her orgasm he caressed her cheek and pulled out of her once she had come down from his high and pulled up his shorts and pants. Turning to her he seen tears not many but they were there rolling down her cheeks and took her into his arms.

"shhhh baby it's okay I've got you"  
"I'm sorry. I just needed to feel you."  
"I know its okay baby whatever you need I'm here for you"

After a little longer and Graced had her underwear back on the put the blanket away and headed back to the house knowing Danny would be back with Annie and her cousin would be there soon. Not to mention it would be Annie's bedtime soon. Walking into the house Grace was attacked by Annie bouncing over to her and wrapping her arms around the older woman in a tight hug as she told her about her ice cream. Just then Grace's cousin Jared and his wife Sammy came through with their three month old daughter Lilly and her aunt Jenni.

Grace smiled hugging them both before taking the baby into her arms cradling her close and introduced them all. Sitting in the arm chair she gave Lilly her bottle while Annie sat on the arm of the chair watching her both lost in conversation with each other and the baby.

Will sat with the rest of the family as he watched his girlfriend and daughter with the baby and immediately prayed her could give her a baby one day. Not any time soon but sometime in the near future.

"Sam I think it's time for someone's bed since she is almost asleep" Smiled Grace handing over the baby.  
"You must have the magic touch we usually have to fight to get her to sleep any time after six" Smiled Sammy heading up the stairs.  
"Speaking of which Annie its bed time for you too" Smiled Will softly.

Annie nodded and went around the room giving everyone a hug before grabbing both Grace and Will's hand leading them both up the stairs. Despite being Ten Annie still like them to occasionally tuck her in. it didn't happen a lot but when it did it was always when Grace was staying for the night. The adults stayed up a little later getting acquaintanced with each other after being apart for a while but not much longer as they all planned to get up early the next day.

It was half past nine the next morning before the last person was up the next morning and that last person was Grace. It had taken her a while to get to sleep and she had been up a few times during the night so they let her sleep until she woke herself up. Walking into the kitchen dressed for the day she pressed a kiss to Annie's head, one to her dad's cheek and one to Will's lips before grabbing a cup of coffee.

Finally around half past ten they arrived at the hospital and were standing outside Alice's hospital room getting ready to go in. Walking into the room Annie hid behind Will not knowing what to do in this kind of environment and Grace had a tight hold of his hand. Letting go she walking over to the bed standing at the opposite side to her dad. Alice smiled a tired smile and reached out her hand talking a hold of her daughters. Grace knew it was going to be hard but she didn't know that it was going to be as hard as it was. In need of some comfort she leaned into the hand Will had placed on her lower back and smiled sadly at her mum.

"Hi Gracie. So this must be the handsome Will and beautiful Annie" wheezed Alice.  
"It is, it's good to meet you Mrs Farell"  
"Please son call me Alice. Gracie would you and Annie be a dear and get me some ice chips, daddy and I would like to speak to Will."

Looking at Will and seeing his slightly panicked look she chuckled and took a hold of Annie's hand. Will was used to Grace almost always being by his side especially when it came to interaction with people so he was slightly panicked even more so since it was his girlfriend's parents and his girlfriend also worked for him. Squeezing her mums hand Grace looked over at her dad silently asking him to go easy on the man she loved and left with Annie.

"Relax dear no need to look so panicked. I just want to make sure you look after my baby girl" Smiled Alice  
"I will I promise. She means the world to me, I love both her and Annie very much"  
"That is all I ask thank you."  
"I however son have to say this to you as much as I like you and my daughter loves you and she does I don't know if you to have said it yet but she's told me, hurt her and I will hurt you"  
"yes sir"

Just as the two shook hands Grace walked back in with Annie and helped her mum eat some ice chips. For the next few hours they talked about everything from Jared and his family to Work for Will and Grace and Annie's adoption that was in progress to her progress in reading and writing. Annie even practised her ready with Alice and grace for a little while. But soon enough the men and Annie were getting hungry for some lunch, Grace however wasn't hungry and hadn't even thought about food even though she had not had anything for breakfast that morning either. Despite both Will and Danny both trying to convince her to come with them to the canteen to get some food she declined and told them she wasn't hungry and that she would maybe get something later.

For about ten minutes mother and daughter sat in silence. Grace didn't know what to say she was hurt her mother hadn't told her she was sick never mind that she was that sick and if she were being honest it hurt a little that no one had even mentioned it. Taken out of her thoughts by her mother placing her hand on her shoulder she turned to look at her.

"What's on your mind Gracie?" Asked Alice between coughing.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick momma?" Croaked Grace.  
"I didn't know how to tell you, I couldn't be the one to put the hurt into your life just when things looked like it was going so good for you. Could you do it to Annie?"  
"NO….I just I don't …I can't lose you momma"  
"I Know darlin' but I've had a good life, I've watched my baby girl grow up become a successful business woman and a mom to the amazing Annie. I've had a good life and I'm ready. All I ask is you marry that man and maybe one day carry your own baby"

Grace nodded her head and lay in beside her on the side of the bed simply just being with each other. Now that she spoken with her mum she understood why she didn't tell her about being sick now because there is no way she could do that to Annie but it didn't make her feel any better about the situation, there was no way she was ready to say a forever goodbye to her momma, but knowing her mum was ready helped her.

After another hour Alice was starting to get tired so they decided to let her rest and headed back home for the day promising to go back the next day. And Alice made Grace promise to start eating something.


End file.
